1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette in which a tipping member is bonded with a pressure-sensitive adhesive, and a production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a filter-tipped cigarette which is commercially available at present, a tobacco rod is connected to a filter by sticking a tipping paper thereon with a heat-sensitive or solvent-evaporative paste. For that reason, when the tipping paper is stuck with the paste in a cigarette rolling process, the process requires a step of transferring the paste to the tipping paper and a step of drying the paste by heating it with a heater.
The heater of a cigarette rolling machine has a temperature of approximately 80 to 240° C., and if mechanical trouble occurs, products in process and materials stay around the heater, and thus they are heated to a temperature almost the same as the heater temperature.
Thus, if a substance unstable to the heat-sensitive or solvent-evaporative paste, such as a water-soluble substance, or a thermal decomposing or denaturing substance, is incorporated into the filter-tipped cigarette, the substance cannot be stably maintained, and thus a problem arises in which it adheres in the vicinity of the heater. For example, a cellulose material such as cellophane, which is used as a transparent tipping paper, is unstable to the heat-sensitive or solvent-evaporative paste, and a capsule, which is used as a flavor-containing capsule, is unstable to heat or a surfactant contained in the paste.
On the other hand, the paste used for pasting the tipping paper has been improved in this technical field. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vinyl acetate resin emulsion type of solvent-evaporative paste having excellent initial adhesiveness; Patent Document 2 discloses a heat-sensitive paste which is melted by heat having a low temperature; and Patent Document 3 discloses a heat-sensitive paste having resistance to triacetin. In addition, Patent Document 4 discloses that a tobacco is connected to a tobacco filter by use of a cellophane tape instead of a tipping paper.